Hot & Heavy
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con su madre en mitad de las montañas no sonaba muy apetecible. Pero obligado, Eren no tendrá más remedio que ir. Lo que no esperaba era conocer a Levi, otro viajero que compartiría sus vacaciones con ellos. Dispuesto a hacerlo suyo, Eren se dará cuenta de que no será una presa fácil y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. [EreRi, OoC, Smut]


**Este es un nuevo EreRi que llevaba días guardado en mi carpeta y hoy, ¡por fin lo subí! Primero quiero aclarar que no he abandonado mis fics Riren, los seguiré actualizando, de hecho en breve me pondré con _Forbidden Lovers_ , así que las que me seguís en otros fics, que no cunda el pánico. Pero después de casi dos años, quiero escribir EreRi y disfrutar con ello. También anuncio que mis EreRi serán de pocos capítulos, como en el caso de _Love Letter_. Como veis, no he sido muy original con el título de este, pero enserio que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. **

**Y ya sin más, ¡os dejo para que podáis disfrutar leyendo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi. OoC. Lenguaje subido de tono.**

* * *

.

.

Eren no quiso ir. No le apetecía, no estaba de humor, no le daba la gana pasar dos semanas en un complejo privado que había alquilado su madre para disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Carla no recibió bien la negativa de su hijo, pero mostrándose comprensiva le enseñó por internet la página web del lugar.

Con desdén, Eren no detonó ninguna emoción al chequear las distintas fotos del recinto o los comentarios positivos de los visitantes.

 _Gran fin de semana con la familia. Esperamos volver otra vez._

 _Espectacular. Todo en orden y sin contratiempos._

 _Está lejos pero merece la pena ir._

Por lo visto se trataba de un complejo abandonado de la mano de Dios, a más de 80km y perdido entre las montañas. Si su madre creía que eso le iba a convencer; se equivocaba. Estaban en pleno noviembre, y las temperaturas se situarían por debajo de los diez grados.

Ni loco iba a ir a pelarse de frío. Con lo a gusto que estaba él en casa con su edredón y su portátil viendo Netflix.

Negándose por segunda vez, Carla le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Últimamente has pasado más tiempo fuera que dentro de casa. No creo que vaya a hacerte daño pasar unas bonitas vacaciones con tu madre.

Eren bufó fastidiado. Tenía ya diecinueve años, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Qué iluso había sido al pensar que cumplidos los dieciocho tendría plena libertad.

"Mientras vivas bajo este techo, harás lo que se te diga".

Su madre se lo recordaba, mínimo, dos veces al día. ¡Cómo odiaba eso!

—Mamá, acabo de salir de una relación. Estoy cicatrizando heridas.

—¡Acostarte con un chico por la noche y dejarlo a la mañana siguiente no es tener una relación! —le recriminó.

—¡Eso fue hace meses! —replicó Eren elevando la voz—. Aunque no te lo parezca, romper con Jean me ha dolido.

—Te ha dolido en tu orgullo de adolescente rebelde. No soportas que te dejen por otro.

Eren sintió como se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ahora sí se había cabreado.

—¡Se acabó! ¡No voy a ir! —exclamó poniendo punto y final a la discusión.

Dos días después, Eren estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados y con un humor de perros. Enfadado con su madre, consigo mismo, con el mundo y con el dichoso complejo privado. A sus casi veinte años, Eren había fracasado estrepitosamente en su objetivo de pasar por encima de su madre. En sus constantes peleas, Carla salía vencedora en todas ellas. No quería reconocerlo, pero el motivo por el que chocaban era debido a su idéntico carácter.

Conduciendo por la autovía, su madre había puesto un CD de Nirvana para que el viaje se le hiciera más ameno a su hijo. Eren no dijo nada, pero en algunas pistas movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno; como si hiciera playback. Con su canción favorita no pudo contenerse.

— _Hello, hello, hello, how low… With the lights out, it's less dangerous, here we are now_ …

Eren repitió esa canción diez veces. De tanto oírla, Carla se animó y la cantó junto con su hijo. Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta desvió la mirada avergonzado. Observando a través del cristal, no quiso admitir que ya no estaba tan cabreado como antes. Solía enfurecerse muy a menudo pero tratándose de su madre, se le pasaba en cuestión de horas.

—Ya verás como nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

"Sí, seguro" —pensó Eren irónicamente.

A menos de veinte kilómetros de su destino, la autovía desapareció para dejar paso a una carretera de dos carriles bordeando los límites de las montañas. Eren miró por encima de la ventanilla y calculó que el precipicio debía ser de más de 50 metros. Siguiendo las indicaciones de los carteles, avanzaron entre curvas y más curvas.

Cerca de los diez kilómetros para llegar, avistaron otro coche por delante suyo. Carla no se adelantó puesto que ella conducía siempre con precaución y sin sobrepasar los 90 km/h. Parecía que ese coche iba en su misma dirección, y en efecto, quince minutos después, los dos vehículos estacionaron en el hueco libre que habían facilitado para dejar los coches.

Eren abrió el maletero y cogió su maleta con una mueca en el rostro. Al final su madre se había salido con la suya. Pero aun así, esa batalla no estaba del todo perdida. Tenía muy claro que no iba a disfrutar de esas vacaciones, porque él no quería estar allí, porque le habían obligado a venir, y porque ese, era un sitio estúpido para gente…

Su ráfaga de pensamientos negativos se bloqueó bruscamente. El conductor del coche al que siguieron por detrás salió del vehículo y a Eren por poco se le resbaló la maleta de la mano.

"Dios, tendría que estar prohibido ser tan jodidamente atractivo".

Ninguno de sus antiguos novios se le podía comparar. No era alto, ni rubio como Reiner, tampoco parecía arrogante como Jean, ni una flor delicada como Armin. Era bajito, pálido, con un corte de pelo recto y una expresión que recordaba a los gatos malhumorados.

Su rostro intimidante no invitaba a acercarse, pero Eren solo podía ver un gatito de lo más tierno.

Echando una ojeada al recinto, no vio ningún otro coche aparcado. Al parecer eran los únicos que habían alquilado el recinto por esas fechas.

De pronto, la perspectiva de pasar esas dos semanas en la montaña no le pareció tan horrible.

—¡Mira, hermano! ¡Mira qué bonito! —exclamó una niña pelirroja corriendo por la extensión del terreno.

—Isabel, ven aquí. Ponte el abrigo, hace frío —le ordenó el hombre sacando dos maletas grandes del maletero.

—Qué casualidad —dijo Carla frotándose las manos para contrarrestar el frío—. Encontrarnos con otra familia a más de 1,600 metros de altura.

Eren observó cómo la niña regresaba dando saltos de alegría y se dejaba poner el abrigo. El hombre se agachó y le subió la cremallera hasta arriba, luego le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

La niña llamada Isabel sonrió encantada y mirando su entorno reparó en Eren, que seguía quieto sin cerrar el maletero.

—¡¿Has visto?! —preguntó la niña emocionada y señalando al castaño—. ¡Son los que venían detrás nuestro!

—No señales con el dedo, es de mala educación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente.

Carla sonrió y aproximándose a ellos, se presentó:

—Hola, encantada. Me llamo Carla Jaeger, y este es mi hijo Eren.

—Igualmente. Yo soy Levi Ackerman, y ella es Isabel.

—¡Un placer! —exclamó la niña.

—Pero qué chica tan bonita —dijo Carla sonriente—. Eren, ¿qué haces todavía ahí? Ven a saludar.

El castaño que había permanecido al margen, cerró por fin el maletero y arrastrando la maleta, se puso al lado de su madre.

—Encantado —saludó con una sonrisa que haría caer de espaldas a cualquiera.

Levi le devolvió la sonrisa, que en opinión de Eren, fue de lo más sensual. Mordiéndose el labio, se dijo que estas vacaciones iban a ser de los más interesantes.

. . .

Diez minutos después, los cuatro se reunieron con el dueño del complejo, quien les enseñó las instalaciones y les dio las llaves, una copia para Levi y otra para Carla. La casa contaba con seis habitaciones, una cocina, dos salones, un comedor y una sala de ocio dónde se podía jugar al billar, al futbolín y ver la televisión.

Isabel gritó emocionada. En su mochila llevaba su querido _SingStar_. Levi se lo había comprado por su cumpleaños, algo de lo que se arrepintió más tarde, pues Isabel le hacía cantar las canciones y competir por quien alcanzaba la puntuación más alta.

—¿Cantarás con nosotros? —le preguntó Isabel a Eren.

—Claro, puede ser divertido.

Oh, definitivamente podía llegar a ser muy divertido. Debía aprovechar la primera noche para acercar posturas con Levi. Esperaría paciente a que su madre e Isabel se fueran a dormir y entonces ellos…

Volviendo a la realidad, se sobresaltó al ver que Levi le miraba fijamente. ¿Acaso había puesto cara de pervertido? No, no era posible.

Como toda respuesta, le sonrió coquetamente. Quizás se estaba arriesgando, pero él era así. En las discotecas atraía a los hombres con sus miradas provocativas y muchos de ellos caían a sus pies. Otros pocos le respondían que no buscaban un lío de una noche y Eren les soltaba su característico: "como quieras, tú te lo pierdes".

Levi esbozó una sonrisa invisible y regresó su atención al dueño que en ese momento les hablaba de las prohibiciones como hacer fuego en el bosque o cualquier cosa que dañara el medio ambiente.

Cuando hubo finalizado la explicación, los Jaegers subieron a su habitación asignada y deshicieron las maletas. Levi hizo lo mismo con Isabel.

Sacando su ropa y guardándola en los armarios, Eren planificó una lista con sus próximos objetivos.

Hablar con Levi y descubrir si le gustaban los hombres.

En caso de afirmación, el siguiente paso sería:

Insinuarse y coquetear dulcemente.

Si la respuesta era recíproca:

Invitarle a la cama.

Tres pasos infalibles. Había un cuarto paso, el cual consistía en romperle el trasero al susodicho. Ese no solía expresarlo en voz alta, no quería asustarlos antes de tiempo, pero lo cumplía sin falta. A algunos les ponía que Eren les hablara sucio, y sin reparos, su boca soltaba todo tipo de obscenidades.

El sexo cuanto más sucio, mejor.

Una vez estuvieron vacías las maletas, Carla cargó con la bolsa de comida para ir a la cocina: el alquiler solamente incluía la instancia y el uso de las instalaciones. Eren salió con ella de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarse con Levi y charlar "amistosamente".

—Es curioso —dijo su madre atravesando el comedor—, no te he oído quejarte desde que llegamos.

—Ah, bueno… No es tan malo como me imaginaba.

Carla pareció contenta. Obviamente ignoraba cual era la verdadera razón de su hijo para ese súbito cambio de humor. Eren se escribió una nota mentalmente.

"Coquetear con Levi lejos de mi madre".

Con catorce años, Eren le había confesado su homosexualidad entre temeroso y desafiante. Temeroso por si su madre lo echaba a patadas de casa y desafiante por si le decía que estaba confundido o enfermo.

Sin embargo, no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra.

Su reacción fue mejor de lo esperado. Al principio se sorprendió y en su expresión se leyó claramente que no esperaba recibir una noticia tan impactante. Pero como madre que ama a su hijo, le aseguró que le seguiría queriendo y que solo importaba su felicidad.

Pero no compartía ese vicio que había desarrollado su hijo por tener relaciones sexuales de una sola noche. Eren se excusaba diciendo que era joven y que sino disfrutaba de la vida a su edad, no lo haría luego. No pudiendo evitar que su hijo se acostara con desconocidos, le gritaba cada vez que salía: "usa siempre protección".

Eren nunca se olvidaba eso. Había que estar loco para hacerlo sin protección.

Encendiendo la luz de la cocina, Carla le pidió que empezara a colocar la comida en la nevera y en los armarios. Los ojos se le iluminaron al reparar en las hamburguesas y el queso. Seguro su madre lo había comprado para no tenerlo de morros durante esas dos semanas.

Colocándolo todo en la nevera como en el tetris, se le antojó comer chocolate. Quitando el envoltorio a una, cogió un trozo. En ese momento, llegaron Levi e Isabel cargando una bolsa cada uno.

—Te he dejado este espacio para que coloques tus cosas —le dijo Carla señalando algunos cajones y armarios vacíos.

—Gracias.

La pequeña miraba a Eren de reojo.

—Yo también quiero chocolate —murmuró Isabel con envidia.

—Tú tienes tus galletas —le reprochó Levi.

—Pero…

—No importa —se apresuró a decir Eren. Abriendo la nevera, rompió otra pedazo de chocolate—. Toma.

El rostro de Isabel era pura felicidad.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Levi no pareció muy de acuerdo con ese gesto, pero tras soltar un suspiro, se resignó.

—¿Tú quieres? —le preguntó Eren delineando con la lengua el labio superior.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—Ahora no, gracias.

Comprobando que su madre estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las fechas de caducidad de algunos productos, se acercó a Levi y casi rozándose, le susurró al oído:

—Puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras.

Por un instante, sus miradas conectaron. El castaño advirtió cierta diversión en el rostro del otro. Separándose de él, fingió naturalidad. Estaba yendo muy deprisa, era consciente de ello, pero era incapaz de contenerse. Levi sacaba su lado más salvaje y por lo visto, era bien recibido.

Después de organizarlo todo, Levi anunció que esa noche él prepararía la cena. Isabel a modo de broma comentó algo acerca de tener preparados los extintores por si quemaba la cocina. Siguiendo la broma, Eren, ante una desconcertada Carla, se ofreció a ayudarle para evitar un incendio.

Isabel fingió suspirar aliviada.

El resto del día la pasaron fuera, haciendo una pequeña excursión por el bosque. Eren no volvió a insinuarse, y en general se comportó normal. Un inconveniente es que iban los cuatro juntos, e Isabel no paraba de hablar. Carla se veía muy animada y Eren no veía el momento de empotrar a Levi contra un árbol.

Fue un paseo muy agradable.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer y a bajar la temperatura, decidieron regresar. El estómago de Isabel rugía hambriento, por su parte, Eren estaba hambriento de otras cosas.

Encendiendo la calefacción del salón para ahuyentar el frío, Carla se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer un libro mientras Isabel dibujaba en su libreta.

En la cocina, Eren propuso hacer una receta sencilla pero deliciosa. Levi accedió de buen grado a cocinar las patatas _Hasselback_ con bacon y queso. Como suplemento, sugirió preparar también un salteado de verduras, a lo que el castaño asintió conforme.

Entre los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Eren se puso a cortar las patatas mientras Levi hacía lo mismo con las verduras. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que el castaño decidió pasar a al acción. Dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera, fue a por la pimienta y la sal. Con pasos ligeros, rozó suavemente la cadera del moreno, que por un instante, se tensó pero continuó cortando las verduras como si nada.

Eren tomó la sal y la pimienta de uno de los armarios superiores y al regresar a su sitio, rozó el otro lado de la cadera. Algo sutil pero llamativo. Levi no se volteó ni detuvo el cuchillo.

Más tarde, cuando las patatas se estaban horneando, y el más bajo freía las verduras en una sartén, Eren actuó de nuevo. Aprovechando su altura, se situó justo detrás de Levi y tomándole de la cintura, le susurró:

—Se ve delicioso.

Estaba claro que no se refería a la verduras. Tenía ese cuello a escasos centímetros y su palidez solo acrecentó su deseo de morderle y dejar una marca bien rojiza.

—Estoy ansioso por saborearlo.

Apresado contra su cuerpo, Levi sintió perfectamente el aliento del chico acariciar su oído. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, se mantuvo impasible.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Era una orden, pero por el tono de voz, no pareció molesto.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió Eren.

Levi no respondió a sus provocaciones, mas tampoco lo apartó. Juzgando su reacción, Eren sonrió. Comprendió cual iba a ser el juego, y le gustó.

—Dime, ¿qué otras cualidades tienes aparte de cocinar?

—Patear traseros.

Soltando una carcajada, se relamió los labios ansioso. Esa no iba a ser una presa fácil. Su mente empezó a divagar e imaginó ese trasero moviéndose sensualmente. Sí, tomando sus caderas mientras él frotaba su trasero contra su entrepierna… y luego lo inclinaría hacía adelante para simular embestirlo… Inmediatamente tuvo que detener esos pensamientos antes de que su amiguito despertara.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente y Eren se separó de inmediato. Isabel apareció preguntando por la cena.

—Aún faltan diez minutos —le contestó Levi.

La niña sintió curiosidad y entrando en la cocina, les preguntó qué habían preparado para comer. Eren le explicó el menú sin mostrarse enfadado por su intromisión. Rápidamente entablaron una conversación en la cual debatieron sobre sus platos favoritos. Levi siguió cocinando sin intervenir, pero de reojo veía como esos dos charlaban como si fueran viejos amigos.

Tal y como había dicho, la cena estuvo lista en diez minutos. Carla agradeció a los chicos el que se encargaran ellos de hacerla. Ya en el comedor, mientras cenaban, la mujer preguntó a Levi el motivo de su instancia en el complejo.

—Mis vacaciones son en noviembre. Es un inconveniente dado que Isabel se ha saltado una semana de clases, pero de otra forma, no habríamos podido ir de vacaciones.

—Vaya. Yo empezaré a trabajar en diciembre, así que reservé dos semanas para estar con mi hijo.

—¿Y tú, Eren? —le preguntó Levi observándolo fijamente—. ¿Estudias o trabajas?

—Ambas cosas. Por la mañana voy a la universidad y por la tarde trabajo en el restaurante oriental de mi amiga.

—Oh, debe ser agotador.

—Siempre reservo un poco de energía para la noche —comentó con picardía.

Su madre le dio un puntapié por debajo la mesa. Levi no añadió más. No era conveniente hacerlo delante de Isabel y Carla.

Desaprobando la osadía del castaño, Carla se apresuró a explicar qué tipo de restaurante era el que había mencionado su hijo, sin dejar hueco a insinuaciones o comentarios con doble significado. Levi la escuchó atentamente mientras Eren le lanzaba miradas indiscretas. Este se dio cuenta, mas fingió prestar toda su atención a la madre.

Terminada la cena poco después, Isabel insistió en ir a la sala de ocio y probar el _SingStar_ con Eren y Carla. Levi fue a la habitación a por la consola y los micrófonos. Conectándolo a la televisión con la ayuda de Isabel, Eren tomó el juego y repasó la lista de canciones. Era una versión en la que incluía canciones pop de artistas como Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston, Britney Spears, U2, etc…

Durante una hora y media, cantaron los cuatro en solitario, en modo batalla y modo dueto. De entre todas las canciones, Eren encontró especialmente provocativa la de _S.O.S_ de Rihanna que tuvo que cantar Levi obligado por Isabel. Como también el cantar a dueto con Levi _Take on me_ de A-ha.

Tenía que hacerlo suyo.

Sin darse cuenta, el gran reloj que indicaba la hora en números romanos, sonó estrepitosamente al unirse las dos agujas en el número XII. Carla pegó un salto al oír ese sonido; se había quedado medio dormida en el sillón. Isabel aún cantaba pero bostezaba cada cinco segundos, fallando en la puntuación de las canciones.

—Bueno chicos, yo me iré a dormir —dijo Carla levantándose del sillón somnolienta.

—Isabel, ve a dormir —le indicó Levi.

—¡No! Yo quiero quedarme un rato más —se quejó la niña.

—A la cama —recalcó con voz severa.

Isabel puso cara de corderito, pero Levi no cayó. Ese truco ya era muy viejo. Eren sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

—Nosotros nos quedamos, ¿verdad, Levi? —comentó el castaño.

Carla le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, no había pasado por alto el tono que su hijo había empleado para decir aquello.

—Descanse señora Jaeger, y a ti diablillo —acusó dirigiéndose a Isabel—, más te vale no deambular por la casa de noche.

Carla le miró curioso.

—Es un mal hábito que ha cogido últimamente —explicó para su curiosidad.

La mujer rió y aseguró que la mantendría vigilada. Isabel se indignó y con el rostro altivo salió de la sala, seguida de cerca por Carla. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y Eren y Levi quedaron solos.

El más bajo se encargó de guardar el _SingStar_ en la carátula y apagar la consola. Detrás suyo, Eren observaba su trasero e imaginando mil posturas diferentes para follárselo.

—No quieres a nadie merodeando por la casa. Lo comprendo… es molesto cuando interrumpen —expresó el adolescente sin apartar la mirada de esa maravilla.

Levi se volteó y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Conozco a los tipos como tú —afirmó mientras se acercaba a él—. No eres el primero ni serás el último que intente llevarme a la cama.

Eren rió por lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan. La cosa empezaba a calentarse.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiera llevarte a la cama? —preguntó con una voz falsamente inocente—. Con darte duro contra la pared tengo más que suficiente.

A Levi no pareció desagradarle la osadía del más joven. Inclinándose y apoyando las manos a cada lado rozando la cintura de Eren, susurró muy cerca de sus labios:

—Todos lo desean, pero ninguno lo consigue.

—En menos de dos semanas te tendré gimiendo como una perra —prometió Eren sintiendo cada fibra de su ser vibrar por la excitación.

—Buena suerte con ello.

Separándose inmediatamente, Levi le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir de sala. Eren permaneció sentado en el sofá, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rebeldes. Ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente: que Levi cayera rendido a sus pies.

.

.

.


End file.
